


[Podfic of] Tea

by Flowerparrish



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Mortal Jaskier | Dandelion, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28517793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish
Summary: [Audio Length: 3:40]Summary:Jaskier accepted the cup of tea and took a cautious sip. It had been years, decades really, since he had had anything to fear from Yennefer, but what could he say? It had become a reflex way before they settled into their truce.His eyes snapped up to her as soon as the taste registered on his tongue.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[Podfic of] Tea

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28490553) by [greedy_dancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer). 



> Created as part of the Voiceteam Mystery Box Challenge!
> 
> Also GD this made me feel so many feels in such a short span, I big love it.

**Google Drive:** [Link](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1PziF0p1u2qeLCvQ21SDqICS3ofn-g4t6/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
